Forbidden Love
by harunaru chan muach
Summary: Cinta mereka memang terlarang, namun Sasuke akan berusaha sampai jiwa dari raga kan terhempas. Warning : Inside. Drabble fict dedicated to "100 Love Story For SasuHina." Wanna RnR?


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**This story created by harunaru chan muach ^^**

**Pairing : Sasuhina**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Miss Typo, dll.**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**Dedicated to 100 Love Story For SasuHina**

Dahulu, klan Hyuuga dan Uchiha adalah klan paling disegani oleh klan lain di desa Konoha. Klan ini ialah klan pertama yang ada di desa Konoha, tidak heran persahabatan mereka kian erat. Tidak ada yang berani mengganggu, bahkan sekedar menjelek-jelekkan nama klan mereka, lagipula kedua klan tersebut merupakan klan terpandang. Seperti halnya langit dan bumi, mereka saling membutuhkan dan melengkapi.

Klan Hyuuga merupakan kaum bangsawan yang mempelajari seni bela diri, baik dengan tangan kosong maupun menggunakan pedang. Banyak yang berguru teknik pedang warisan nenek moyang Hyuuga terdahulu. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, kebanyakan orang yang berguru ke tempat ini adalah masyarakat dari kota. Mereka jauh-jauh datang ke desa terpencil seperti Konoha hanya untuk mempelajari seni bela diri.

Klan Uchiha merupakan masyarakat asli dari Konoha, bukan seperti klan Hyuuga yang sebenarnya berasal dari desa Ame. Hampir seluruh klan Uchiha bekerja sebagai pandai besi pembuat pedang maupun peralatan untuk berburu.

Sedangkan klan Hyuuga merupakan pelanggan setia dari kerajinan tangan Uchiha. Bukan hanya pedang, berbagai perabotan rumah pun mereka pesan di sana. Begitu juga dengan keluarga Uchiha, mereka mempelajari seni bela diri dengan menggunakan pedang secara cuma-cuma.

Namun, persahabatan mereka merenggang saat salah seorang gadis keturunan Hyuuga melarikan diri dengan seorang pemuda dari klan Uchiha untuk menikah. Mereka kabur dan menikah tanpa restu dari kedua pihak keluarga. Tentu saja hal ini mencoreng nama Uchiha sebagai sahabat dekat dari klan Hyuuga. Sejak saat itulah kedua klan ini bermusuhan selama lebih dari duapuluh tahun. Kediaman mereka hanya berjarak dua blok dari jalan utama, namun setiap kedua belah pihak bertemu mereka tidak akan bertegur sapa, bahkan terlihat jelas aura permusuhan di antara mereka.

Hiashi Hyuuga, sebagai kepala klan Hyuuga yang baru akan memberlakukan peraturan baru. Ia tidak membenarkan adanya permusuhan antara Uchiha dan Hyuuga. Maka dari itu, di balai desa ia mengadakan pertemuan dengan kepala klan Madara Uchiha. Pertemuan itu diadakan secara tertutup. Di mana hanya ada masing-masing kepala klan dan seorang seorang pengawal mendampingi.

Balai desa Konoha terletak di sebelah utama jalan besar menuju taman kota. Meski bangunan setinggi tiga meter itu jarang digunakan, namun cukup kokoh ditilik dari waktu dibangunnya gedung pertemuan di balai desa tersebut.

Terlihat dua rombongan datang dari kejauhan, mereka sama-sama membawa sebuah peti kayu besar –entah apa yang ada di dalamnya. Mereka saling berhadapan, lalu membungkuk memberi salam.

"Sudah sangat lama sekali, ya?"

"Aku rasa demikian, Uchiha-san."

"Jangan terlalu sungkan denganku. Aku dan almarhum ayahmu adalah sahabat karib, dahulu."

"Bukan seperti itu, ini merupakan tradisi kami. Omong-omong aku mempunyai sebuah hadiah untukmu, meski tidak seberapa aku yakin kalian akan menyukainya."

Dua orang pengawal mengangkat sebuah peti kayu lalu menyerahkan kepada klan Uchiha. Mereka sedikit terkejut melihat isi dari peti tersebut.

"Hei, Hiashi. Tidakkah kau pikir ini terlalu berlebihan?"

"Tentu saja tidak, aku dengar kau memerlukan dana cukup besar dalam membuat pedang baru yang terkenal legendaris itu."

"Hahaha, kau selalu tahu berita terbaru rupanya. Aku tidak akan lupa untuk memberimu satu saat pedang itu telah aku selesaikan." Madara tertawa lebar, lalu menoleh kepada pemuda yang mirip dengannya, hanya saja terlihat lebih tampan. "Sasuke, berikan kimono sutra itu kepada nona Hyuuga."

Pemuda itu mengangguk mengerti, menyerahkan sebuah buntalan kain kepada putri sulung dari klan Hyuuga. Mata lavendernya membulat sempurna, mengagumi kecantikan dari kimono yang diberikan untuknya.

"Ini.. Cantik sekali. Arigatou, Uchiha-san."

"Sama-sama." Meski terdengar datar dan tidak ada ketertarikan sama sekali. Dalam mata onyx hitam itu tersirat sebuah rasa yang tidak ia mengerti. Lihat saja, bagaimana meronanya ia saat melihat seulas senyum tipis dari gadis Hyuuga di hadapannya.

"Kimono sutra? Kau tidak berniat mempersunting anakku, kan?"

"Bukan seperti itu, Hyuuga-san. Saya memberikan kimono sutra ini karena mendengar kalau hari ini adalah hari kelahiran putri anda."

"Kau pemuda yang penuh perhatian, terimakasih untuk hadiahnya. Bagaimana kalau kita mulai perundingannya di dalam, Uchiha?"

"Sabarlah sejenak Hiashi, masih ada sebuah hadiah lagi yang akan aku berikan."

Kembali, beberapa pengawal mengangkat sebuah peti kayu kemudian menyerahkannya kepada Hiashi. Sebuah senyum terkembang di wajahnya, saat mengetahui apa isi dalam peti tersebut.

"Ini.. Anggur terenak di Iwa, bukan? Kau memang benar-benar berniat untuk menjalin persahabatan kembali. Arigatou untuk semuanya."

"Itu bukanlah hal besar, bagi sebuah perdamaian antara klan kita. Ayo, kita rundingkan di dalam." Ia merangkul pundak Hiashi, dan memerintahkan seluruh rombongan untuk menunggu di dalam.

.+.+.+.+.

Di ruang tunggu, kedua belah pihak duduk manis menunggu para pemimpin klan mereka yang sedang berunding. Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda dari klan Uchiha yang barusan memberikan kimono sutra kepada putri dari pemimpin klan sedang bersandar di tembok. Jaraknya dengan nona Hyuuga itu tidak lebih dari satu meter. Ia sengaja duduk di sini, agar lebih leluasa memandangi sosok ayu yang baru saja ditemuinya.

Hyuuga muda itu tertunduk malu, saat menyadari mata onyx itu mengawasi gerak-geriknya. Tadinya ia berpikir kalau si Uchiha memandangi orang lain, namun dugaannya salah. Sosok itu menatap intens kepadanya, seolah menyampaikan sesuatu hanya melalui tatapan mata.

Sasuke yang semula berpangku tangan bergegas bangkit, merapikan sedikit pakaiannya lalu berjalan menuju tempat nona Hyuuga itu berada.

Kira-kira lagi berapa senti saja, Hinata kembali tergugup saat pemuda Uchiha itu semakin dekat dengan dirinya. Wajah putih itu bersemu merah, detak jantung pun tidak terkendali ketika seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang didengar sangatlah cuek dan dingin terhadap wanita berjongkok di hadapannya, lalu menyentuh dagu Hinata –menyuruh untuk menatap langsung padanya.

"Kau takut padaku?"

Meski terdengar sangat datar dan lebih cenderung menyeramkan, entah mengapa Hinata merasa semakin salah tingkah, rona di wajahnya pun semakin jelas.

Sasuke menahan seulas senyum yang harusnya ia layangkan sedari tadi. Mengamati ekspresi Hyuuga manis ini dapat membuat moodnya membaik, meski awalnya ia kesal karena diajak oleh kakeknya ke sebuah pertemuan yang pastinya akan sangat membosankan. Namun semua itu segera tertepis saat ia bertatap muka dengan Hyuuga di hadapannya. Entah mengapa ia merasa benar-benar bersyukur akan paksaan kakeknya tadi.

"Ti-tidak kok." Masih dengan terbata ia menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Sembari mencoba melayangkan seulas senyum tipis.

Uchiha itu membatu, ia memilih menunduk dan mencoba menyembunyikan rona merah yang menjalari wajah tampannya.

Hinata sedikit bingung dengan keheningan yang terjadi ia pun sedikit menoleh, hendak mengamati paras Sasuke. Tidak disangka-sangka justru kesempatan ini digunakannya untuk mengecup kening Hinata.

"Kau begitu manis, Hyuuga."

Sasuke tersenyum, menyentuh puncak kepala Hinata yang masih mematung dengan wajah bersemu merah.

"Sasuke!" seseorang berseru, membuatnya mengalihkan perhatian pada asal suara tersebut.

"Ayo kita kembali."

"Baik, Kek."

Pandangannya kembali beralih pada Hinata. "Sampai jumpa." Ia bangkit berdiri, sebelum melemparkan seulas senyum tipis.

Hinata memandangi punggung bidang Sasuke yang semakin menjauh, ia pun bangkit berdiri setelah ayah dan para tetua lainnya memanggilnya.

Entah mengapa, Hinata yakin akan segera bertemu pemuda itu. Pemuda yang berani mencuri hatinya pada pandangan pertama. Ia berjalan mengikuti rombongan ayahnya, yang berlawanan arah dengan rombongan Sasuke yang telah menjauh. Padahal baru bertemu sekali, namun ia sangat kecewa saat berpisah dengannya.

.

Pertengahan musim semi telah tiba, hampir seluruh warga desa Konoha berdoa di kuil Jeongman yang berada di puncak Gunung Megusa. Tanam-tanaman tumbuh subur disini, apalagi seminggu terakhir hujan terus mengguyur daerah ini.

Kuil ini dibangun sejak abad 16, di mana saat itu masa kejayaan klan Uzumaki. Namun berbeda halnya dengan sekarang, klan Uzumaki adalah klan dengan penduduk yang sedikit. Hal ini dikarenakan pembantaian besar-besaran oleh perampok dari Iwagakure. Beruntung karena masih ada tersisa beberapa orang yang masih melanjutkan tradisi ini.

Hinata masuk dalam antrian terakhir, hal ini dikarenakan ia terlambat datang ke kuil. Selain karena kakak sepupu yang terus-menerus menanyakan alasannya ke kuil. Tentu saja ia tidak akan memberitahu, karena kakak sepupunya akan tertawa tertawa terbahak-bahak jika tahu alasan ke kuil karena ingin dipertemukan dengan jodoh.

Kini giliran Hinata untuk memanjatkan doa di kuil. Ia melemparkan sebuah koin di tempat yang sudah disediakan, ia pun mengambil dupa untuk memanjatkan doa. Lama sekali ia panjatkan doa, sesudahnya ia melemparkan dupa itu ke dalam tempat ia melemparkan koin, lalu berjalan menuju tempat duduk yang tersedia di sebelah kuil tua itu.

"Aku tidak menyangka cuaca akan sepanas ini."

Ia bergumam, sedikit jengah dengan terik matahari yang masih menyorot padahal hari sudah hampir sore.

"Hal ini karena di sini jarang ada matahari. Namun jika hari terik maka akan terasa sangat panas."

Hinata menoleh pada sumber suara di dekatnya, lavender itu terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Pemuda itu adalah pemuda yang dalam beberapa hari ini mengganggu tidur nyenyaknya.

"Kau? Berdoa di kuil juga?"

"Tidak, aku kesini untuk bertemu dengan sahabatku."

"Begitu?"

"Iya, tentu saja aku tidak kesini untuk meminta jodoh."

Hinata diam mendengar penuturan Sasuke, ia tidak ingin dikatakan konyol berdoa ke kuil untuk meminta jodoh.

"Lalu kau kesini, karena hal apa?"

"Un-untuk ketentraman kedua klan kita yang baru berbaikan."

Ya, tentu saja Hinata bohong. Lama sekali keheningan tercipta di antara mereka. Sampai seseorang berambut jabrik pirang menghampiri Sasuke.

"Hoi Teme. Aku kira kau tidak dating."

"Jangan merangkulku seperti itu, Dobe. Akan terlihat aneh di depan Hinata."

"Hinata? Jadi gadis ini yang selalu kau ceritakan?"

Ia memandangi pemuda barusan bingung. Gadis yang selalu diceritakan Sasuke? Lavendernya meminta penjelasan pada Sasuke. Merasa sahabat satu ini sudah kelebihan bicara, sontak saja Sasuke membekap mulutnya.

"Jangan dengarkan dia, ia memang selalu begini. Bukan begitu, Naruto?"

Naruto merasa ngeri melihat tatapan onyx itu, jadilah ia mengangguk dengan cepat agar bisa dilepaskan. Hinata mengulum senyum melihat kelakuan mereka berdua. Rasanya ia merindukan sahabat karibnya, Ino. Sayangnya Ino telah menikah dengan pria dari negeri Suna, tentu saja ayah tidak akan mengijinkannya kesana.

"Omong-omong kenapa tidak ada satupun pengawal bersamamu, nona?" ujar Naruto keheranan setelah lepas dari jerat sahabat baiknya.

"Itu…."

Sasuke tahu ada yang tidak beres di sini, kedatangan Heiress Hyuuga sendirian bukanlah hal yang wajar. Ia menarik lengan Hinata, ingin menanyakan secara pribadi alasannya ke tempat ini tanpa ijin.

"Aku sedang menghindari pertunangan, menurutku itu tidak adil. Di mana sudah ada yang merencanakan siapa yang menjadi suamimu. Itu sangat tidak masuk akal."

Kalau dipikir-pikir benar juga, tidak adil karena peraturan desa yang mengharuskan anak perempuan dinikahkan secara tiba-tiba meskipun mereka tidak mengenal calon mempelai pria.

"Kau harus kembali."

"Aku tidak bisa, jauh-jauh aku kesini untuk berdoa mendapatkan jodoh. Dan tentu saja bertemu denganmu."

Wajah Sasuke memerah mendenggar pengakuan dari sekian lama berpikir, ia pun mengatakan hal yang membuat Hinata sangat bahagia.

"Baiklah, aku akan memperjuangkanmu. Meskipun aku tahu, cinta antara Uchiha dan Hyuuga dilarang. Yang paling penting, aku tidak akan kehilanganmu."

Mereka berpelukan sangat lama, menumpahkan perasaan yang telah lama terpendam. Memang tidak akan mulus dan penuh tikungan, namun mereka akan berjuang sampai jiwa terhempas dari raga.

**The End**

**Ngegantung? Engga deh kayaknya :D soalnya akhirnya pasti mereka bisa meyakinkan kedua klan dan hidup bahagia selamanya :D mind to review?**


End file.
